ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Ben + Black Omnitrix Part 2
'Evil Ben + Black Omnitrix Part 2' is the twelfth episode of Ben 10 X. It airs on Cartoon Network, 12th January 2014. 'Plot': Outside the Prison, both Ben and Nemesis are in their normal forms and they start running at each other, and then their Omnitrixes create a very powerfull explosion. While at the Prision Cells, one cell has been destroyed, and then Malware leaves the shadows. Ben and Nemesis both turn into Astrodactyl, so they have an amazing aerial battle, but later Ben is defeatead, so he falls from the sky, so he tries to select an Alien, but Nemesis I(Astrodactyl) grabs him, and then he throws him against the floor, but Ben manages to turn into Snowcane. At the Prision's HQ, Azmuth and the other prepare their weapons, but then Malware appears for everyone surprise. Malware reveals that he is going to destroy them, but then Nemesis as Upgrade is thrown against the Prision's wall, breaking it, and then he falls on top of Malware. After that, Rook and the others start to fire at Malware and at Evil Upgrade. But both Galvanic Mechamorphs runnaway, however Ben as Articguana appears in front of them, and freezes them. Rook, Azmuth, Magister Tennyosn and the guards arrive and throw a Magnetic Wave Bomb Cell to surround the two Galvanic Mechamorphs. Inside the ice, the Evil Upgrade turns into his normal form. But then, Azmuth reveals that maybe the Omnitrix's upgrade has an evil side. After hearing that, Articguana returns to his normal form, while Nemesis and Malware start to talk about destroying the Omnitrix City together. So Malware manages to press the Black Omnitrix, which makes Nemesis turn into the Ultimate Cannonbolt and to destroy the ice. Rook and the Galvan guards shoot Ultimate Cannonbolt, while Ben, Magister Tennyson, Azmuth and the others guards try to follow Malware. Ben turns into XLR8, and then he catches Malware, so he kicks him in the face, giving the opurtunity to the others to attack him, but Malware uses his wings to fly away, blasting the walls, however XLR8 jumps through a broken wall, so he starts to fall, while Malware tries to fly away from the planet. But XLR8 turns into Way Big, so he grabs Malware, preventig him from leaving, while at the Prision, Nemesis in his normal form, creates two clones, and the three Nemesis turn into Ultimate Cannonbolt, Ultimate Frankenstrike and Ultimate Upchuck. Rook and the guards are easily defeated by the three evil Ultimate aliens, but then three Mechamorph Armour appear, so Rook gets inside in one of them, and attacks the three Nemesis clones. So Ultimate Cannonbolt rolls into Rook's Mechamorph Armour, while Ultimate Upchuck eats the other Mechamorph Armour, and Ultimate Frankenstrike blasts the last armour. The guards are defeated, but Rook still manages to fight the three Ultimate aliens. Outside, Way Big is still trying to catch a flying Malware, but then, Magister Tennyson and Azmuth appear with the Proto-Truck so they fire a missile against Malware, making him fall on top of Way Big's hands. At the Prision, Rook fires missiles against the three ultimate aliens, but Ultimate Upchuck eats the missiles, so the other two ultimates prepare to destroy Rook's armour, but then Ben as Humungousaur appears and smashes the three ultimates, turning them into one single Nemesis. Humungousaur grabs Nemesis, but he quickly turns into Ultimate Way Big destroying the entire prision. So Ultimate Way Big tries to punch Humungousaur, but he misses. Rook then tries to help Ben, so he flies with his armour against the Ultimate Way Big's eyes, confusing him, so Humungousaur turns into Sandbox. Ben becomes surprised with his new alien, so he manages to create a sand storm against Ultimate Way Big's eyes. After that, Rook fires missiles against the Ultimate Way Big, so Sandbox jumps and grabs Way Big, and then Ultimate Way Big gets suck into Sandbox's Omnitrix symbol. Later, Ben and the other are talking with Azmuth about Nemesis and Malware, so Azmuth tells him that Malware manages to escape by creating a clone. After hearing that, Ben says that Malware has now the ability to create even more powerfull clones. But then, Ben apologizes to Rook, and they both do a handshake. One Month Later: Malware is on an lava-made planet, where he enters a cave, and inside that cave he finds a shadow figure that reveals to be Phil. After that, Malware remembers the time where the Faction captured Phil. So Phil turns into a Terroranchula and tries to attack Malware, but Malware tells him that he needs his help, shocking Phil. 'Major Events': *'Ultimate Frankenstrike '''and '''Ultimate Upchuck '''made their debut; *'Sandbox''' makes his debut; *'Vora' makes her debut; *'Nemesis' gets trapped in the Omnitrix; *'Malware' finds Phil. 'Characters': *Ben Tennyson; *Rook Blonko; *Magister Tennyson; *Azmuth; *Galvan guards. 'Aliens': 'Used by Ben': *Astrodactyl; *Snowcane; *Articguana; *XLR8; *Way Big; *Humungousaur; *Sandbox. 'Used by Nemesis': *Astrodactyl; *Upgrade; *Ultimate Cannonbolt (x2); *Ultimate Upchuck; *Ultimate Frankenstrike; *Ultimate Way Big. 'Villains': *Nemesis; *Malware; *Phil. Category:Episodes